wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amber
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, please do not use without permission. '' Amber is a young MudWing dragonet, who was hatched from an egg the color of blood. She is featured in the fanfiction story The Midnight Prophecy. Description Amber is a rather ordinary-looking young MudWing with dark red scales, almost matching the color of the egg that she hatched from. She is big for her age, but still appears very small when surrounded by a group of full-grown dragons. Skills Amber was hatched from a Blood-Egg, making her impervious to fire or heat. She has other ordinary MudWing abilities, such as breathing fire when warm enough, and holding her breath for up to an hour - though she rarely has the patience to do so! Personality Open, optimistic, and straightforwards, Amber is not afraid to speak her mind. The young MudWing is very friendly, sometimes perhaps overly so, and she will greet both friend or foe with a smile and a wave. Amber is very cute and knows it, and she's not afraid to guilt older dragons into giving her things, or doing her favors. Enemies are often unwilling to hurt her because of how harmless she looks, but they would be badly mistaken to underestimate her. Under Lioness's tutelage Amber has been learning to fight, and is quickly shaping up to be a dangerous young warrior. Amber has also been learning some healing arts from Autumn Gold. History Amber's egg was laid alone in a clump of bushes, and it is not known what happened to her parents and her siblings. She had to fend for herself for her first few years of life, and as an "unsib" she was not welcome amongst other MudWings. She tried several times to join another sibling group, but was always rejected. Amber first encountered Aria at the outskirts of the MudWing territory, where Aria was fleeing the RainWing kingdom. Used to eating fruit in the rainforest, Aria was unable to provide for herself in the Mud Kingdom and Amber took pity on her, helping her catch food until she learned to hunt. Since then the two have become inseparable and as their circle of friends grew, Amber has started to call them all her "sibling group." In The Midnight Prophecy: Amber and Aria are captured by SkyWing guards and are taken to the SkyWing palace, where Amber is singled out and questioned in person by Queen Ruby. Amber hears the Midnight Prophecy for the first time and realizes that she is the second dragon of the prophecy. 'The second is one who does not doubt' 'Rage and sorrow she lives without' 'She cannot be touched by flame or fire' 'Blood-Egg born, she will never tire''' Since then Amber has remained with the group, and is currently traveling across Pyrrhia is search of the other dragons of the prophecy. Relationships Aria: Amber is very close with Aria, and views her as the "bigwings" of their circle of friends despite Aria not being the biggest or the strongest. Out of all their friends Amber has been with Aria for the longest amount of time. Lioness: Amber views Lioness as a grumpy older sister. She respects Lioness's fighting skill, though Lioness's disregard for dragon life sometimes disturbs her. Autumn Gold: Amber was the first to actively welcome Autumn to the group, as the others were not overly enthusiastic about his presence. Amber and Autumn have become good friends ever since, and Amber often refers to him as the nicest among them. Ripple: Amber and Ripple get along very well, due to their carefree natures and willingness to laugh at the other members of the group. Faithless: Amber tries to put on a brave face around Faithless, though inwardly she is terrified of the venom-born SandWing. Things are further complicated by how Faithless murdered Amber's sister Willow in the SkyWing arena, though this fact is so far unknown to Amber. Wildfire: Amber doesn't feel much better about Wildfire than she does about Faithless. To her, dragons born with too much anything are just too scary and angsty and sad. Kitten : ??? (though the two will probably get along) Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Explorer)